


Send Me An Angel

by Anti_Liclisa



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Sad, Short Story, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Liclisa/pseuds/Anti_Liclisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you have that one friend that you can't live without?</p><p>You can't leave their side?</p><p>That one friend that would stick with you through thick and thin?</p><p>But, what happens if that person isn't as close to you anymore and their inching further and further away from them?</p><p>No matter what you do, you can't stop it from happening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send Me An Angel

_It is so cold under here._

 

_So cold_

 

_So... cold…_

He closed the entrance of the room and walked backwards to the other area away from the door; he couldn’t tolerate staring at his friend lay there in the bed unaccompanied and in a whole altered thought process than they were. He was just out of it and he can’t even bear words through his own mouth on how he felt.  

 

Kyungsoo walked into the bedroom where he slept at night, he was losing him and he knew he was. He couldn’t even bear the thought of Xiumin’s face with those dimples place on the sides of those pale cheeks that turned rosy and pink when he laughs. It always made Kyungsoo smile and he couldn’t even dare grasp the thought of that face in pain and harm. He wouldn’t have guessed that they boy that he hung out with every day was the one that would get harmed by the spread of a distasteful sickness that might take him away.

 

 

_“Hey, Kyungsoo, let’s hang out.”_

_He sighed on the phone knowing what the truth was, “I can’t do that today, Xiumin. I swear we’ll hangout tomorrow, I promise.”_

_He heard Xiumin start to laugh on the other line of the phone. He waited to hear what Xiumin was trying to say, he didn’t want to hurt him._

_“Your going to hold onto that promise like the last time you said that or you think that this time you maybe could fill the promise with truth like before?” His voice was irritation and full of rage towards the younger boy on the other line._

_“Xiumin, you know I wouldn-“_

_“No, I wouldn’t break a promise, it’s been ten years and I haven’t, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, I believed that till this year hit and you lied in my face or on the phone.”_

_“Xiumin, you know that I have been doing things for college and I just don’t have the time to do so much as hang out any more like I use to, it’s getting harder.” He was feeling guilty about saying he couldn’t and was just going to hold his work over till tonight or the morning._

_Xiumin cries over the phone could be heard under his jacket as he waits a while before continuing with what he was saying._

_“I know but, dang it Kyungsoo! We don’t have a long life to live in the first place anyway so-“He was cut off by his own yelp on the other line making Kyungsoo sit up from his sitting position._

_“Xiumin, are you okay?” He was getting off the hard-wooden floor and walking over to the door to place his shoes and jacket on as he could hear the screams of Xiumin on the line go senseless as he was shattering Xiumin’s name into the cellar device with all pain and concern. His mind started going insane with thoughts of what was going on and he just wanted to be with his best friend._

_“Kyungsoo, help me.” He said into the phone as calm as possible but, it came out in a shaking sort of way. He was lying down on the carpet as he talked now, he couldn’t stand up any more than he did before and the stress was put to him now as well. He needs Kyungsoo near, for a minute or two but, he needed a friend near and that was him._

_“I’m on my way okay, Xiumin breath, I walking out of the house now.”_

_“It hurts...” He said as he felt tears slide down his pale skin to his chin and further down._

He walked toward the downstairs door to open it up. He couldn’t still think straight like before, but what was there really to think at this moment?

 

Does he really want to think of his best friend dying and he can’t do anything to stop it?

 

Does it take a miracle to change this so that he can have his best friend back to the way he was before?

 

Is it fair that he can’t do a thing about it or even say it to him without breaking down into tears and crying over things?

 

He grabbed his jacket and walked to the door to open it up to see a older woman around the age of 26 standing there with her fragile looking hand balled up to the door ready to knock on it. He just stared at her and waited on a response from her. He coughed into his hand and to say that she still standing still was understatement. She just jumped a little, but still did not raise her head no further than an inch of only a visible hairline.

 

“Ma’am, is there anything you need?” He said to her calmly not try to sound discourteous towards her.

 

“Um, yes, I’m here to see Xiumin.”

 

“I don’t think I can do that see, I can’t leave him alone with strangers.”

 

 

She bowed her head lower this time so now he could only see the back of her head and that was it, “Um, I-I’m not a stranger.”

 

“Are you a cousin to him or something,” He said to her as he leaned on the doorway inching to leave the house while she stood quietly.

 

“I’m a close relative, I’m Lee if you want name.” she rose her head and all he saw was her bright blue eyes shining in the light and it seemed light it wouldn’t match or fit her tanned skin, but it made her more vibrate than he ever saw a person except Xiumin. And now that he thought of his friend, he saw that they had some similar features with each other.

 

“Okay, come in.”

 

She nodded and walked in once he moved to the side to let her in. She walked towards the sofa and stopped herself before doing so. He walked past her and sat down on the sofa and patted the empty next to him indicating her to take a sit.

 

“Where is he, I need to see him.” She said like she was hurting mentally. He gave her a confused look and then stood up momentarily to question her a little bit more than before.

 

“Why are you so eager to see him,  _Lee_?" He said, putting extra though into her name trying to see if he knew anyone that would want to see Xiumin with that name.

 

“I just…you won’t understand, Kyungsoo.”

 

He bagged back from the woman in front of her.

 

“How do you know my name?”

 

“Xiumin talked about you so much and I just remembered. You were like a brother to him. I wouldn’t' think that you would remember me at all.”

 

“Who are you to him, just tell me the truth this time and stop going around the question?”

 

She moved over the wall near the hall and looked at the pictures that were there of Kyungsoo and Xiumin. She touched the sides of the frames of most of them and he could hear the voice of her moving through as she touched them softly ‘my baby boy’

 

“He is my son. I’m his mother, Kyungsoo.”

 

He was shocked, his eyes grew wide as he stared at the woman in front of him and he did what any other person would do in this situation. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her and she easily cling to him for dear life. She let out cry of hurt and pain that he hadn’t heard from his own mother when she found out. He hadn’t seen his mother in a while since she had left Xiumin when he was around the age of 6. He knew it hit a soft spot for Xiumin to talk about his mother, but he didn’t tell him anything more about her.

 

“He is going to leave and I didn’t even get a chance to talk to him are do anything with him. I messed up, I totally messed up with him, I abandon him and he is dying and I can’t even say to myself that he is my own I deserve to see him. I don’t even deserve to and I’m his mother, but I wasn’t there.”

 

“That’s not true, you’re here and that is all that counts. You still got time.” He said as he let her go and looked at her pale face. She looked so shaken without the makeup on her face.

 

“Did he-he talk about me?”

 

He stopped and stared then shook his head not feeling good with telling her the truth, but he had to tell her that, she deserves to know and he knew it. She nodded and wiped away a tear from falling down her pale cheeks.

 

"Oh, okay well let me see him honey, I got to run off the store afterwards and make dinner for my family." She said quietly that it could barely be worded through Kyungsoo's head of what was said. He nodded to her and walked in front of her showing exactly where Xiumin was. He looked the room at the end of the hall and stared at it before opening the door.

 

“A Kyungsoo, you back so soon?" Xiumin said to him with a weak smile towards the boy. Kyungsoo smiled at him and shook his head no. Xiumin gave a confused look to him, but looked to the side to see the person beside him. He face got even paler if that was even possible at the site of his mother. He turned to Kyungsoo again, still with a question look upon his face.

 

“Why is she here?" He said softly and lowly, but it was lacking the roughness that his voice usually had behind his word choice.

 

"She wanted to see you and I let her if that is okay with you?"

 

He looked at her again. But nodded stiffly as an approval for her to stay and see him. She walked to the side of the bed and eased herself down onto the mattress and looked at her son. Examine all of his features down to the last peck and speckle of the lost freckles on his face. He blue eyes were dull, but still had the Xiumin sparkle to them as well.

 

“Baby I am so sorry. I should have been there."

 

“I know you’re sorry, but it doesn't change anything now does it?" He said softly, yet still trying to fight the rough edge of anger that he wanted to show and speak to her for leaving for all those years.

 

“I know you would turn out to be a good boy, a good looking man and a great son to me even if I wasn't there." She said to him completely ignoring his words just a while ago.

 

“You don't know the other half to that mom, you don't. It took a lot."

 

“Well, your father was there with you and helped you to be the great man you are now." She said while coming a little closer to him.

 

Kyungsoo saw his face change; it became brighter with the anger rising him. His eyes were stuck on her with disgust and hatred.

 

“My father...my father... What father, mom?! The man you left me with without telling us that you were even leaving? The man that couldn't find a way to handle it other than drinking and have sexual intercourse with someone? The man that looked at me and dressed me the clothes you left behind on you own and touched me like he would do you? Is that a Father, Mom?! Is it?" By the middle of his talking it started to come out as sobs and angry cries with tears flowing through the blue eyes of his. Kyungsoo came over to hug him knowing that no one should have to go through that in life.

 

“Sweetie, what-what are you trying to say?" She was still clueless to what he was saying to her.

 

He turned towards her again and said simply with red rimmed eyes, "He raped me because you weren't there."

 

Kyungsoo swallowed roughly listening and trying to replay that in his mind of what he had said. How could he not know, how hadn't he notice it at all?

 

“He what?! Xiumin tell me you’re lying?!”

 

“I said he did it what don’t you understand?”

 

“He would never! I know your father!” She said yelling and standing up looking down at him.

 

 

_“Kyungsoo, can I spend the night at you house this weekend?" He said over the phone lightly and softly._

_10 year old Kyungsoo ran into the kitchen to his mother in a rush and asked her. She nodded her and head and said he was always welcomed over. Xiumin came over not to long afterwards with bruises over his wrist but he had always had._

_“What’s wrong with your wrist, Xiumin?”_

_He put is other hand over the wrist with the bruises on it, “It’s nothing, Kyungsoo.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Yeah, let’s go play in your room.” He said once Kyungsoo’s mother look at him and then at his wrist with a worried glance._

_“Okay, let’s go!” dragging him up the stairs to his room._

_\--_

_“He t-touched you?”_

_Xiumin stared at Kyungsoo with tears in his eyes and nodded and grabbed ahold of his friend again and tightly held him as his mother stood with anger in her eyes._

_“Xiumin, tell me the truth now.”_   
  


_“You left and he started doing other things to feel the empty place in his heart. I was young and also the spitting image of you. It was so wrong and you were never there. You don’t know him like you think you do, you know the old him but he was different once you left. He was and will never be my father. Never and don’t ever say that he is cause you’re a liar if you think that or say it. You aren’t my mother either.”_

_“You-you don’t talk to me like that. Do you understand me, Xiumin?”_

_He pushed himself up getting out of Kyungsoo’s hold and looked straight into his mother’s eyes._

_“You don’t get to tell me what to do, Lee. You lost that and my respect a long time ago.”_

_She walked over to him and Kyungsoo stopped her from putting her hands on him. He pushed her lightly to stop her completely. He stood up and looked at her with hate in his eyes._

_“I think you need to leave.”_   
  


_She straightened her clothes and reached into her pocket and grabbed what it was and threw it at Xiumin on the bed._

_“That’s the money that you need to pay for help and the number that saved my father from the same thing that you have. Take it,” She turned to Kyungsoo with a sad face, “Don’t let my son die because he wants to be stubborn.”_

_She walked out the door and he stood there till he heard the front door close. He turned around to see Xiumin looking at the money and the paper with the number._

_“You’re going to call it aren’t you?”_

_“I want you to stay with me, Xiumin.”_

_He looked at the paper, “If it’s my time to die then let it be. I don’t want to go through this if it’s not natural.”_

_“If it’s going to help you; I don’t see the problem.”_

_“This shit hurts, I can’t even think for my own self and you want me to suffer more than I have been for years.” He grabbed his chest when his screaming got too much for him to handle. He started to gasp for air that he wasn’t getting. Kyungsoo grabbed his bag and gave the case to Xiumin so he can take the medicine for his condition._

_“You need help.”_

_“Why do I need that for, Kyungsoo?”_

_“Because you’re dying and I don’t want you to!” He screamed towards Xiumin._

_He sat up and grabbed his cell phone and handed it to Kyungsoo._

_“Call them then. I hope you’re happy.”_   
  


_“Yes I am happy about this, don’t think you can guilt trip me on this. It won’t work.” Kyungsoo grabbed the paper and called it when he heard the bed moving._

_He was making the right decision, wasn’t he?_

_“Hello, um calling to put my friend into care. He is seriously ill and need to be helped.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what do you guys think? Tell me in the comments below. ! :)
> 
> Have a nice day, my icings.


End file.
